This isn't Metta!
by ninjakid131
Summary: A demon class monster and a sexy robot? What could go wrong? See as Leo tries to cope with a huge worry and Mettaton who has just the cure for his woes. One shot! (Expect 2 chapters at least!)


**Hello darlings~ It's your most extravagant and beautiful Mettaton here! The kind author decided to hire me and read an announcement for all you beauties! Ahem~ 'Dear readers, welcome to the one shot starring the incredibly sexy Mettaton', oh my~ 'I understand this OC May peek a few interests. Well, I happen to have a full story planned out for a future Undertale fanfic! I am however only debating writing this story so if it seems interesting please let us know if it's worth the time. Most likely we will release a taster chapter in the future to give an idea of what it will be about. Thanks for reading!' Hm, well if that isn't neeto! Well darlings please enjoy! I know I will~**

Leo, one of many heroes of time but one who was always on the job. No time to relax, not time to breathe, just constantly on the move. However, with everything being so silent after the war of time space ended, Leo had enough. He needed to rest and he wasn't about to let this moment get away. He was in his typical red and brick red striped shirt. His age was complicated. Technically he was only about 2 years old now. He had the body of an 18 year old, the mind of a common 25 year old man, and the wits of an ancient prophet, even if he never really seemed like it. Leo lay on the couch that Toriel had just recently gotten with the rent money he had to force her to take. He had to constantly remind her he was perfectly capable, but those motherly instincts never leave. This made him crack a smile. Which immediately went to a frown when he heard a very familiar robotic voice humming his own theme song. Leo rolled his eyes when Mettaton struts in.

He wasn't alone either. His dear tiny brother Sans was with him. Sans was always with him or Papyrus when they weren't working on something. Leo never had time to hang out with his family and it pissed him off to no end. Mettaton steals away his family leaving him to sulk alone. Mettaton on the other hand never noticed. No one ever did. They always thought Leo wanted to be alone. "Oh Leo, so nice of you to come visit the living every once in a while." He speaks in his flamboyant tone whilst pinching at Leo's cheek. Who snaps his head away. " Awe c'mon little bro, no need to get so fiery. " Sans knew Leo had an absurd fear of fire. "Push off bone head.." Leo rebounds. Sans permanent grin somehow lessened a tad. "Yikes, someone is hot headed today." He says, heading into the kitchen. Mettaton frowned. " Mind sitting up so I may sit down? " Leo rolled his eyes again. "Plenty of space on the floor..." Mettaton frowned harder. " Alright mister, just what has gotten into you today!? " He raised his tone to be stern but not the volume of his voice. "Oh what are you my mother now? Y'know I'm older than you!" Leo snaps, looking at Meta with depressing eyes. They were they eyes of someone lonely. Someone who was tired and worked to the bone with nothing to show for it.

Meta's face softened looking at him. "Leo... are you ok?" He was reminded of Napstablook and didn't like it. Leo got off the couch and started to walk to his room. Meta followed. " Stop. You're being annoying... " his voice quakes, threatening to crack into possible sobs. He felt alone after so long of saving the world. He had to isolate himself on missions in hopes that HE wouldn't attack his friends. The beast known as Klowbi. A horrid monster of a man. Self proclaimed god with the powers to back it up. "How many alternate time lines must he have conquered all ready? It made Leo's head swim. All these mixed emotions swelling up inside, driving him into an inner panic. His breathing getting heavy as he opens the door. Mettaton could see it just from the back alone. He was having a panic attack. With a quick motion he wraps his arms around Leo. "You need to breath, calm down and breath!"

Leo felt like he was choking. Flashes of the terrifying grin Klowbi always had right before things would get ...brutal. The fact that he was a part of Klowbi made Leo feel sick. A gut wrenching feeling that wouldn't go away. He just wanted his family to be safe. To be with them. He turns into Mettaton burying his face in the soft turtleneck sweater Meta was wearing. After a few moments Leo's breath became a little shaky but calmer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm just so scared." Meta didn't say anything. He only slid his finger through Leo's silky, lush, black hair. Meta thought it was beautiful. Everything about Leo was perfect to him. His body was incredibly fit and toned in all the right ways. His ability to make a positive outcome out of everything no matter how bad it got was especially attractive. That cockiness and brash personality made him seem invincible. Yet here he was crumbling in his arms. He wanted so bad to ease his worries. His pink heart glowing in it's container, making light leak through the sweater. Leo quietly shifted his attention to that. Mettaton blushed. He knew where those dark void like eyes gazed at. "Leo, d-don't stare like that darling." He takes a knuckle under Leo's chin making their eyes meet. " Your eyes look so lost. I just want to guide you to my spotlight. " Leo's pale face starting to take a pink color. "H-Huh?" he manages to mutter. Meta cups a cheek making Leo flinch and close his eyes.

Then something soft suddenly meets his lips. Making Leo jump again but not break the kiss. Leo leaned back trying to get away and get back to his senses, only for Meta to follow. A moment more then they finally break away. " I ... thought you liked one of my brothers? " A smile from the robot. "No.. I mean I like them... but not like how I do with you~" The blank look on his face changed to an embarrassed one. "D-don't say that." he looks away. Wrong move. Meta moves in to peck at Leo's neck, the feeling of his lips were that of real skin and an added bonus was how soft and plush they were. It had to be some kind of silicone and it was all over his body except for his long noodle like metal arms. That and his abdominal container. Alphys made some adjustment to make interactions with humans alot simpler. The armor he was first made with was no more than an on stage fashion statement now. Leo resisted the urge to moan under Mettaton, making small groans instead. That wasn't good enough so he dug his canines gently into his tough yet supple skin. That got the reaction he wanted. Leo moaned softly to the playful bite. "Oh yes~ that was adorable!" Meta mews. " Hey bro where'd ya go? " Sans' deep gruff voice comes out. "Eek!" Meta shoots up and flings his arm, stretching it to grab and close the door.

Sans walks by it and shrugs. "Ah well, he prolly got tuckered out." The both sigh and in the moment of relaxation Mettaton sat on Leo's crotch making him grunt. "Oh~!" Leo was wearing some of Sans' shorts commando style making it very easy to feel the erection trying to hotdog his spandex cover behind. Leo's face lit up like a firework. "Ah, I'm sorry!" Out of the vast experiences he had this was not one of them. Trying to push him off only made his butt press more against it. " Naughty boy. Allow me to help~" with that he puts his thumbs around the hem of his pants and slide them just under his butt making it perkier than it was already.

Mettaton worked a bright pink thong that hardly stayed on from his own hard on. MTT was stitched in cursive on the groin of the thong. Leo almost fainted right then. Although he did let out a gasp when he felt his cock spring out of his shorts and smack Mettaton's ass, who giggled at that. He uses his index and thumb to keep it still so he could really give Leo a hotdogging. Mettaton moved his hips with such skill as Leo's dick slid between the flamboyant bots cheeks. "You like this don't you darling?" he mews. Leo nods, his eyes clenched shut. The feeling was smooth like he moisturized recently. It was mostly because he does it daily. Leo moans softly and more frequent as the pace is picked up. "M-mettah ..." he moans out. " Yes, darling call my name. I wanna hear you say it ~" He smirks. "Mettaton, I'm gunna cum!" With that, Leo cums hard getting it on his sweater before it gets all on his pale ass and dribbles on his pants. " Oh you came so much! You got it on my clothes to. You better be ready to pay me back~" he stands peeling all his clothes off besides the pink thigh high socks he wore. "Pay you back how?" Leo huffs out. " Well you're still quite hard aren't you? " He was indeed still standing tall. Meta pulled off one of Leo's pillows and stuck it under his head.

"Get comfy darling the show is about to start." yanking his shorts off, Meta straddles Leo again. "Huh I can't be done yet?" the young man groans in protest. " Oh hush. Don't be selfish you'll.. ah.. like this too.. " Meta moans as a slick finger that he covered in Leo's cum is slipped into himself. Leo swallows hard processing what they were about to do. They hotdog again getting his cock lubed in his own semen. Leo squirms and twitches in more pleasure than before. After a brief moment Mettaton stops and raises his hips pressing the tip to his rose bud. The boys cock throbbed in anticipation. Mettaton's mews turned into a long and shaky moan as he was pierced by his partner's big rod. It had to be about 9 inches at the least. It was bigger than his 6 inches. He needed a moment to adjust to the size since he'd never put something so girthy in before. Leo looked down at his mate. Eyeing him from head to toe. His face looked incredibly cute the way it expressed his pleasure. His slender twink frame made Leo want to touch every part. His artificial soul glowed within the container like a lava lamp. His own dick was expectantly also made of the same 'skin' even a little bit of foreskin.

He couldn't resist, wrapping his hand around Mettaton's cock and stroking it. "Ah!D-don't do that!" Meta's hips gyrate causing both boys more pleasure. Eventually forcing it all up his ass the both gasp at a very sudden feeling. His tip collided with Mettaton artificial soul causing him to almost scream had he not slapped his mouth shut with both hands. " Y-you like that? " Leo asks not looking away from the container nor stops stroking. Mettaton lets out a hefty breath. "Y-yes~" he wimpers. Leo smiles and flips them over so Mettaton is on his back. Leaning forward gripping the corners of the pillow Leo pumps his hips into his new lover.

Meta mouth stayed agape as moan after moan leaked out. The twink bottom wraps his well shaped legs around the monster boy. The two lock lips this time Leo being the more dominant one as his tounge shoots freely into the gay bots mouth. Leo starts really pumping hard now pounding away at the soul heart. Meta's moans muffled by the consistent french kiss. His robotic hand play with the smooth straight hair on Leo's head whilst Leo's hands grab at Mettaton's magnificent long the two come near the end. They break the kiss, saliva bridged between lips. "I'm gunna cum again!" he pants. " So am I darling don't stop~! " With a few more pumps Leo thrusts hard into the chamber, covering the heart with seed and filling it somewhat. The heart bursts out a gooey pink liquid which drains out as he cums as well. "Oooh yeeees~" They connect for one last kiss. "I love you..." Leo mutters out making even his ears as red as strawberries. He looked away before Meta makes him look back. "I love you too darling." the too lightly laugh together. After wiping off what they can with an abundance of tissue paper the two crawl in bed slightly worn out. Facing each other Meta buries his face into one of his lover's strong shoulders, wrapping arms around each other. "Let's just relax a bit now. I only get a little vacation time y'know." Mettaton giggles and kisses his collar bone. " Of course, I want to be with you while you do it. " He nods. "Yeah... me too." They eventually settle in for a well needed nap.


End file.
